Shady and Shekel's adventures in science Pt 1
by FlickThePrick
Summary: Probably the best story of all time. Just leave the awards over there I'll get to them later
Shady and Shekel's Adventures in Science Ch.1

It was a warm summer evening in Tokyo and the tall, blonde, chicken enthusiast who went by the name of Shady was enjoying some films with his Jewish friend Shekel. They watched their videos in peace for a few hours until Shekel had an interesting idea.

Shekel wanted to watch a new video he found on the internet titled #MAKEHERDAY. Little did the two friends know that #MAKEHERDAY was banned in all countries due to it's high cringe level. When Shekel excitedly placed the video in their VHS player that they owned because they were dirty hipsters they released the cringe lord known only in legend as Euphoria.

Euphoria began tormenting the citizens of Tokyo turning them all into fat neckbeards. However during all of this Shady and Shekel didn't give a flying fuck because most people were cunts to them anyway. Euphoria ruled over all of japan for a few weeks until he accidently killed Shady's waifu Tomoko and stole all of Shekel's prized aids drugs.

The apathetic duo were sent into and unbelievable rage because of this and knew they had to defeat Euphoria once and for all but they were not strong enough to fight him head on. Shady and Shekel decided to flee Japan until they had a plan to stop Euphoria so they got in their totally kick ass private jet and flew to china.

They landed near an abandoned shipping company where Shekel used to move his less legal drugs back in the 80s. Upon arrival at the facility Shekel discovered that many of his old employees were still working at the factory regardless of it being shut down for 15 years. Most of the strange employees in their badass looking hazmat suits didn't notice Shady's or Shekel's presence at all and continued working.

Luckily they found a well groomed gentlemen in a grungy suit who didn't seem completely insane. The man introduced himself to the two as CEO of Fukoff Incorporated. He explained that after Shekel abandoned the facility he took over and used it to store his collection of radioactive waste. "Is the radioactivity why all the workers are acting like dumbasses?" Shekel asked Jewishly "Yes" replied

"I'm a follower of the Jewish faith same as you and I got those hazmats suits for cheap". Before Shekel could explain to his excitement that he found another Jew a group of several samurai warriors stormed into the facility and started killing all of the workers they saw with their totally sick katanas. "Oh great it's these faggots again" exclaimed tiredly as he retrieved a sniper rifle from the briefcase he totally had this entire time.

Briefdick began 360 noscoping all of the scrub samurai dawning the walls with blood. When he finished his slaughter Shady approached him chickenley and exclaimed "Damn nigga that was dope" Briefdick could only reply with "fukoff m8" before he ran into his office and started playing CoD. Not sure what to do next Shady and Shekel began walking about the exterior of the facility until they spotted an almost identical one in the distance.

"What gay shit do you think they make there?" asked Shady "Fuck if I know" Replied Shekel "We should check it out". As they approached the building they noticed an abundance of samurai guarding all entrances "Damn son they must be guarding some crazy shit" yelled Shady alerting the samurai cunts to their position.

Shekel quickly reacted to the approaching cunts by pulling his piece from his waist and began capping all those fools. Shady quickly put on his latex chicken mask and summoned an AR15 from the poultry realm. The two heros began kicking all the samurais asses as they made their way further and further into the building. Eventually they came across a locked room with several warning signs on it telling them not to open it.

Unfortunately Shady gives 0 fucks and quickly kicked down the door like a boss. Inside they found a kawaii desu loli girl who looked up at the two in fear and begged "Please get me out of here these faggots keep touching my no no place".

Shady grabbed the girl and gave her a piggy back ride back to office. The whole trip there Shady could only think of his daughter that he lost in WW2 when Hitler kidnapped her. A tear ran down Shady's cheek but he stayed strong.


End file.
